


The hot but shy grad student visits her favorite professor’s hotel room during the conference

by Correspondancer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Shy Fdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correspondancer/pseuds/Correspondancer
Summary: Devon is a very attractive grad student but rather shy because she received a lot of unwanted attention early on, which is why she has a crush on her favorite professor. He’s always very respectful, he never makes her feel uncomfortable, and he genuinely enjoys her company. He’s also pretty cute. This year, her professor invited her, along with several other classmates, to an international conference. It’s the first night, she’s feeling a little adventurous, and she decides to go visit him in his hotel room.
Relationships: Devon and The Professor
Kudos: 3





	The hot but shy grad student visits her favorite professor’s hotel room during the conference

[F4M] [Script Offer] The hot but shy grad student visits her favorite professor’s hotel room during the conference [Shy Fdom][Affair][Blowjob][Kissing][Sex]

All characters depicted are 18+.

Feel free to edit or modify this script in any way, including the names. Braces are for directions like {softly} or {firmly}. Brackets are for actions like [opens door] or [kisses].

\---

[Knock on door]

Hi, Professor! … I was wondering if you were free to chat. I-- I’m not feeling tired yet. I guess it’s the jet lag. You’re always talking about how your door is always open … so … {nervously} may I come in?

[The professor lets Devon in, the hotel door automatically closes.]

Thanks! I just wanted to say how grateful I am that you invited me … I mean us, to the conference. It’s such a great opportunity. And … you’re my favorite professor.

[The professor asks why.]

Why? Oh, you’re just so kind and I always feel so comfortable around you. Some of the other professors, they’re kinda gross. They’re always staring at me. But you never do. You just treat me like a human being. That shouldn’t be so rare but it is, at least for me. And I appreciate that from you. But, {sadly, to herself} I guess it could also just be that you don’t find me attractive.

[The professor denies that (perhaps a little too eagerly).]

Oh! I’m sorry, {flustered} I didn’t mean to make you -- I mean, I wasn’t trying to get you to say -- Agh, I’m sorry. I just wanted to say you’re so good. That means a lot to me. You never say anything inappropriate to me. You have such strong borders. You always make sure the door is open when I come visit you during office hours.

Although … I do notice that the door to this hotel room automatically closed. I -- I guess we can’t help that. And … who knows what happens behind closed doors? 

[Nervous laughter.]

I hope you don’t mind me staring into your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes. I don’t usually look people in the eyes but making eye contact with you just makes me feel so … warm. I feel so safe. Like, I could do anything and I’d still be safe with you.

I feel a little hot. Do you feel hot? I think I want … this is going to sound crazy. But I feel I could say anything to you. You wouldn’t judge me, would you? I didn’t think so.

I wish I were naked right now.

You must think I’m such a slut. Oh my gosh. I can’t believe I said that. I mean, obviously, I can’t do that. That’d be so wrong. You’re my professor! I can’t be naked in a room with you. Alone. No. But I have to say, it feels so good to say that. To admit to you that I was thinking it... I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.

It doesn’t? I’m glad. It makes me happy that we can talk about things. I don’t know why I thought it. I just got this image in my head of me being naked and you standing there, staring at me, not doing anything. And it felt so hot. That’s okay, right?

If I were standing here naked in front of you, would you want to … to touch me?

You know you couldn’t. You can’t mess around with a student like that. And I shouldn’t be tempting you. Oh, gosh, I can’t believe I said that. “Tempting you”. Like I was some sort of succubus. I don’t think you’d feel tempted. You seem to have so much self-control. I admire that so much about you.

[Devon takes a moment to screw up her courage.]

Would it be okay if I took off my shirt?

[The professor is a little surprised but nods.]

I hope you don’t get in trouble for this. I think it’s okay. After all, you’re not doing anything. You’re just sitting there while I take off my shirt. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’m still covered up. It’s not really any different from me being in a swimsuit, right? I mean, I might as well take off my pants. 

[Sounds of clothes coming off.]

{Shyly} Do you like what you see? It’s not like I’m naked or anything, so it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong. But I do notice that you’re staring at my body now. It’s okay. I feel comfortable around you. I like the fact that you’re staring at me now.

In fact, I want you to stare at me. Stare at my tits. Stare at them as I take off my bra. [Devon takes off her bra.] There. Do … do you like them? I know they’re small, but they’re perky. Would you like to touch them? I know you can’t because you’re a professor and your student. But it makes me happy to think of you wanting me.

I like watching you stare at me. Look at my hands. Watch them moving on my body. Do you wish you could feel what I feel? To feel my soft skin under your hands? I wish I could feel your hands touching me, holding me, grabbing my panties, and tearing them off.

[Devon throws off her underwear, surprising herself.] Oh!

I’m naked now. But you’re still over there, not touching me. I know you’d get into so much trouble for this, but it’s not really any different from you watching porn or something, right? Maybe you don’t do that, though, since you’re happily married.

[The professor confesses that he’s not.]

Oh, “intimacy issues”? I’m so sorry to hear that.

It seems so wrong for someone as cute as you to struggle with that. Do you watch porn? You can tell me.

Maybe … maybe you could pretend like you’re just watching porn on your laptop. And I’ll just lie here on your bed, and masturbate for you.

[Devon starts masturbating.]

Do … do you like watching me? I’m just, I just want you to feel good. I don’t want to get you in trouble, but I think this is okay, right?

And, it’s … it’s okay if I imagine … if I imagine you’re touching me, right?

[Devon moans softly.]

I’m imagining your hands ... reaching down … between my legs.

[Devon continues to moan.]

I can imagine your hand pushing my hands away and putting it firmly … on my clit.

[Devon starts to breathe a little harder.]

But you’d be so gentle with my clit, wouldn’t you.

[Devon starts to rub herself, slowly.]

[Devon moans to herself. Staring into her professor’s eyes.]

[Devon rubs a little faster.]

[Pause.]

I’m a little cold.

Will you come sit on the bed with me?

Will you ... will you hold me, Professor? 

[Devon gets up and the professor and embraces her.]

It feels so good to be in your arms. You’re so strong. I want to sit on your lap and feel your arms around me. That’d be okay, right? As long as you still have your clothes on, nothing can happen, right?

Oh! I can feel ... your erection. I … I didn’t expect it to be … so hard.

May I touch it?

[The professor knows that this is crossing a line but can’t help but nod.]

Shh… it’s okay. You’re not doing anything. I’m just unzipping your pants, pulling down your boxers a bit and …

Wow. It’s so … beautiful. It feels so warm and hard in my hands. I love how it throbs in my tiny hands as I go … up and down the shaft. Does that … does that feel good?

[Devon breathes softly in and out as she’s mesmerised by what she sees.]

I … I want to put it … in my mouth.

[Slow slurping noises as Devon takes the professor’s cock into her mouth.]

My mouth … I’m sorry it’s so wet … I’m just slobbering … all over you … 

[Wet noises continue.]

Your cock … it’s just ... so … lovely.

I want … your cum.

I want to … drink it all down.

[Sucking continues.]

No!

[Silence.]

{Whispering into the professor’s ears.} I want you. I want you inside me.

[The professor throws Devon onto the bed and positions his cock at her pussy.]

Okay, okay, okay. Just … start slowly.

Yes, just … yes, just slide … ohh … okay, just a little deeper.

Oh. Okay, are you in all the way?

Okay. Just … we can just stay still like this. Right?

Can you just hold me?

[Heavy breathing.]

We’re … we’re just holding onto each other. That’s all.

Oh, my god. I can’t believe my professor is inside of me.

[Slight movement.]

Ah!

You moved.

No, it’s okay. I … I know it’s wrong. But I liked it.

{Whispering into the professor’s ears.} I want you to fuck me. 

{Louder} Fuck me.

I don’t care! I need you fuck me. Now!

Yes. Fuck your little grad student. Make me your slut!

You know you’d get fired ... if anyone ever found out.

Keep fucking!

It’s so wrong.

But you can’t help it.

[Professor kisses Devon on the lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as his cock continues to plunge into her wet pussy.]

[Muffled sounds as kissing continues.]

Oh. Unhhh…

[Heavy breathing.]

Sooo good ... it feels … yesss…

Grind into me … keep … yesss…

Don’t cum yet … hold it … hoollllddd...

[Shallower and shallower breathing.]

I’m … I’m going … to … oh … no, no … oh…

Cum for me, cum for me, cum for me ... cum into my tight little pussy!

…

AHHHHhhhHHH!!!

[Heavy breathing.]

Oh my gosh. I could *feel* that. 

I ... I can’t believe I just fucked my professor. I can’t believe you just fucked a student.

You wanted this didn’t you? You wanted this the whole time. Well, you showed a lot of restraint. Thank you for letting me work up to this myself. That meant a lot to me.

I think the rest of this conference is going to be a lot more interesting.

And maybe … maybe we can start closing the door when I come visit you during office hours.


End file.
